Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a touch technology, and more particularly to a touch device and fabrication method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch devices have been widely applied in a variety of electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) or pocket personal computers (PC) and the like. Currently, there exist thin and light touch devices, which comprise a protective cover and a touch component that is directly attached onto a side of the protective cover. The side of the protective cover is provided for users to touch for inputting information or controlling the electronic product. Thus, the protective cover provides a protective function and also a new carrying function for the touch component, thereby omitting the touch substrate that was originally used for carrying the touch component. The touch panel has become more and more popular because it is thin and light.
The foregoing thin and light touch device generally comprises a sensing area for users to manipulate, and a peripheral area surrounding the sensing area. A black shading layer is first formed on the peripheral area of a protective cover, a sensing electrode layer is then formed on the sensing area of the protective cover and a part of the peripheral area, and then a signal transmission line layer, electrically connected with the sensing electrode layer, is formed on the black shading layer to transmit electrical signal produced on the sensing electrode layer to an external detecting circuit through the signal transmission line layer. Touch positions are next determined by the external detecting circuit. Due to certain thickness of the black shading layer, the sensing electrode layer disposed on the peripheral area, and the sensing electrode layer disposed on the sensing area have a certain height difference, namely, the sensing electrode layer in the peripheral area is overlaid on the black shading layer as a ladder, resulting in resistance of the sensing electrode layer, which impacts the touch detection precision.